Stabbed
by RazorTim
Summary: The best fighters kill eachother
1. The begining

Page 1

"Is every thing ready?" Colvert asked

"Yes sir. Sir, why are we doing this?" The man asked.

"To see the fight of all time. We have collected the best warriors in every dimension." Colvert said.

"Why will they fight?" The man asked.

"They have no choice! If they don't fight we'll execute what is dearest to them most. If Goku doesn't fight, Chi Chi dies." Colvert said

"Sound like it'll be a real brawl. Who's in it?" The man asked excitedly.

"Goku is just one. We also have Renamon. Rika is our key with her. We have Lu Bu, where we have Diao Chan for support. Mewtwo is another. He was difficult , we had to capture every cloned pokemon he made to get him to subdue. We have Link. Zelda is his key. Batman is another one. We have his Robin captive. Superman is one of them. His girl friend is our way. Kamahi is in it. He was strange, he wanted to fight. Mario is one we have. That plumber loves Peach ever so dearly . Sonic will fight to save Amy Rose's life. Leonardo will fight for his master, Splinter. Megaman will fight for Dr. White. Austin Powers will fight to save Biga Boobia." Colvert said.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Biga Boobia." Colvert answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not getting it. It sounded like big bo -never mind." The man said.

"When will it start?" The man asked.

"Now, Marius." Colvert said.

The two of them walked toward the balcony to a large arena. When walking over to the balcony Colvert bragged some more.

"We warped each of them with their armor and weapons, if they had any, along with their friends." Colvert said.

The two of them looked down into the ring. They saw gates on all sides open up and the warriors walked into the arena.

"I will tell you the rules!"Colvert announced to them, "If you refuse to fight your friend dies. If you loose, your friend dies. If you win, you and your friend will be warped back to your home and will never hear from us again. To win, you must be the last one standing alive.

"You scum! I will never fight for you!" Lu Bu yelled.

Colvert snapped his fingers. Screens that bordered the top of the arena showed each captive . They were all chained to a wall.

"You do not fight, then you and Diao Chan die." Colvert said.

"You can not kill me and if you were wise, you won't touch my Diao Chan!" Lu Bu yelled.

Colvert nodded at one of the guards. The guard left immediately. Soon he was in the same screen with Diao Chan. The guard stabbed her arm. Diao Chan screamed.

"How dare you!" Lu Bu yelled.

"I for one will not take part in your twisted games!" Goku yelled.

"You have no choice, now fight!"

Every one just looked at each other. Suddenly Lu Bu looked at Mario with an odd look .

"You look stupid." Lu Bu said.

"What? But itsa me, Mario." Mario replied.

"I don't know any one named like that." Lu Bu said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I mean you look like, and smell like, poo." Lu Bu said.

"Oh, now you're asking for a jump on the head." Mario said.

"A what?" Lu Bu asked.

Mario jumped up into the air and landed on top of Lu Bu's head. Every one just watched the two with disgust.

"Ow!" Lu Bu said. 

He then raised his Sky Scorcher and said, "Pitiful worm, now you die!"

"Stop it! This is what they want." Goku said.

"I agree." Batman said.

"Shut up all of you and fight!" Kamahi ordered.

Kamahi was a dragon-humanoid that had some armor, wings and a large, gagged scimitar named Talon Fang.

"I haven't been promised this much of a challenge in a long time." Kamahi said.

Kamahi swung his sword at Link. Link jumped back and tripped over Mario.

"Ha, you're too puny to even notice Marcio." Lu Bu said.

"It's Mario you twit!" Mario yelled.

Kamahi took another swing at Link. Link hid behind his shield. The Talon Fang was to large and powerful for it, the shield broke. Kamahi took another swing at Link. Link backed away and then swung his sword at him. Kamahi blocked it with his scimitar and continued his onslaught.

"Fight you fools or suffer the consequences!" Colvert ordered.

Kamahi took a swing at Link and missed. He hit Superman in the back.

"Ah, right where it itches." Superman said.

"Stop showing off." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Don't play dumb. We all know that nothing can hurt you except a green rock." Batman said.

"You mean like this?" Mario asked holding up a peace of kryptonite.

"Ah, keep it a way!" Superman cried.

"Where did you get that?" Batman asked.

"You don't work on toilets all day and find something in there." Mario said.

"I don't even want to touch it." Renamon said.

"And here I thought it was just you." Lu Bu said.

"What was?" Mario asked.

"The smell you freaky midget!" Lu Bu said in laughter.

"Ah, a little help here?"Link asked.

Kamahi cut Link's sword into two. Kamahi jumped up into the air and cut off his head.

"Well that did it, kill Zelda." Colvert said to Marius.

"Who's next?" Kamahi asked with a smile.

"You killed him!" Goku said.

"Of course I did" Kamahi said as he swung his sword.

Goku grabbed the sword and threw it aside. Kamahi stepped back.

"How dare you!" Goku yelled.

"It was either him or me you dolt!" Kamahi said.

Goku just lowered his head.

"At least I've got taste in women!" Mario yelled.

"At least my woman can wake up and smell the roses you smelly man." Lu Bu said.

"Peach is a princes you know!" Mario said.

"Diao Chan has a brain! She's got taste. She doesn't go after second rate plumbers. Instead she goes for the best warrior of all of China." Lu Bu bragged.

"I beat Bowser, a dragon thing!" Mario yelled.

"At least I know what I fight! Jeeze, and they call me stupid!" Lu Bu said.

"Looks like a battle of wits." Mewtwo whispered to Renamon.

"Really? Where?" Renamon sarcastically asked.

Mewtwo chuckled a bit. Meanwhile, Kamahi had retrieved his sword. He snuck up on Goku and slammed the broad side of his sword onto the back of his neck. Goku fell unconscious . Kamahi lifted his sword and stabbed him in the back.

"Marius, kill Chi Chi." Colvert said.

"This isn't turning out the way I hoped it would." Marius said .

"Do as your told!" Colvert ordered.

"Yes sir." Marius answered.

"We shouldn't fight each other." Batman said.

"We should be focusing on the real problem." Mewtwo said.

"I can do that!" Superman said.

Superman flew up into the air and came face to face with Colvert. Before he could do anything there was a bang. Superman was bleeding.

"A bullet made out of kryptonite. Want more?" Colvert asked.

Colvert pulled the trigger a few more times until Superman fell and died.

"Kill off Lois." Colvert ordered.

"This isn't my style baby!" Austin yelped looking at Superman's corpse.

"Get a hold of yourself." Megaman said.

"Are you a robot?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Megaman asked.

"Ah, Robotnik thought he could trick me!" Sonic yelled.

"Who?" Megaman asked.

Sonic began to run around him and did a spin dash. He barely missed Megaman. Megaman began to open fire at Sonic.

"We have to remain calm." Austin said uneasily.

"Well, what are you two?" Batman asked Renamon and Mewtwo.

"I'm a digimon" Renamon replied.

"What is that?" Mewtwo asked.

Renamon began to explain until Mario ran in between the three of them.

"Come back here you coward!" Lu Bu ranted.

"Give it a rest." Batman ordered.

"No one tells Lu Bu what to do!" Lu Bu yelled.

"There's too much yelling." Austin complained.

"I'm not telling you, I'm advising you to calm down!" Batman said.

"That's it! I'll kill you, you scum!" Lu Bu yelled raising his Sky Scorcher.

Batman quickly threw a baterang with a long cable. It wrapped itself several times around Lu Bu.

"Ha, ha! That's what ya get for coming after Mario!" Mario snorted.

"Shut up." Batman said as he threw another baterang at Mario.

"Look at who's all tied up!" Lu Bu mocked.

"Hey stupid, so are you!" Mario yelled.

"Too bad you don't have anything for their annoying voices." Austin said.

| Page 1 | Page 2 |


	2. The final brawls

Page 2

Sonic and Megaman were still fighting. At one point, Sonic spin dashed off one of Megaman's gun arm. Soon after that, Sonic cut right through the middle of Megaman .

"Phew, so far so good." Sonic said to himself.

"Now it's your turn!" Kamahi yelled from behind Sonic.

Sonic spun around and saw Kamahi coming at him with his Talon Fang readySonic jumped up ran on Kamahi's face . Kamahi hit . Kamahi swung his sword at Sonic's legs. him to the side and ran at him using the broad side of his sword as a shield. Sonic did a spin dash at it. He hit it and Kamahi was forced to hold his positionthe sword but it wasn't breaking. Finally, Kamahi thrust . Sonic continued to do a spin dash on Sonic back with his sword and upper cut Sonic with it.

"Kill Amy Rose." Colvert ordered.

Hey freak!" Leonardo yelled.

"Are you talking to me you tortoise?" Kamahi asked.

"You've killed too much today. Now you're going to pay!" Leonardo answered.

"Fine, perfect, bring it on." Kamahi ordered.

Leonardo swung his two swords around wildly. Kamahi used his Talon Fang as a shield again . As Leonardo twirled to hit hard, Kamahi stabbed him in the side.

"Gaa!" Leonardo yelled.

Kamahi cut his head off.

"Kill Splinter." Colvert ordered.

Hold it!" Batman said.

"You wish to fight me, how amusing." Kamahi said.

"Why do we have to fight? There must be another way." Austin said.

"Pussy!" Mario taunted Lu Bu.

"Shut up!" Lu Bu yelled.

"Fagot!" Mario continued.

Lu Bu broke the cable that bounded him. He then picked up his Sky Scorcher.

"Now you die Marcio!" Lu Bu yelled.

"It's Mari-" Mario began.

Lu Bu cut his head off. He then turned and saw Batman and Kamahi fighting.

"Kill the Peach." Colvert ordered.

Kamahi swung his sword in the way of the baterang. Then he saw Lu Bu charging.

"You scum, you will die like a worm!" Lu Bu yelled.

To every one's surprise, Lu Bu killed Batman from the back.

"Why did you do that?" Austin asked.

"He tied me up pitiful moron." Lu Bu said.

"That's not right." Austin complained.

"You have a problem?" Lu Bu asked while pointing his weapon at Austin's throat.

"No, not at all man." Austin answered.

"Come, face me!" Kamahi ordered.

"You scum! You'e killed fifty men so far." Lu Bu yelled.

"I didn't kill fifty, only four." Kamahi said.

"Yes you did! One, eighty, sixty, forty, fifty." Lu Bu explained.

"Yeah, sure." Kamahi said.

"Where did you go to school?" Austin asked.

"My father taught me every thing I know." Lu Bu said.

"Must not have been much." Austin said to himself.

"What did you say?" Lu Bu asked.

"Enough! You will die!" Kamahi yelled.

Kamahi blocked Lu Bu's attacks. They didn't seem to end. Finally Kamahi got an idea.

"Look it's Mario!" Kamahi said.

"What! I thought I killed him!" Lu Bu said as he turned around.

Kamahi slashed at Lu Bu's back until he was dead.

"Kill Diao Chan." Colvert ordered.

"This is crazy! I don't even know you. Why do you want to kill me?" Austin asked.

"Because I am the best!" Kamahi said as he lunged at Austin.

"Kill Biga Boobia." Colvert ordered.

"No." Marius answered.

"What?" Colvert said as he began to turn around.

Marius shoved Colvert off the side of the balcony. Colvert fell and died. Kamahi looked at the body, shrugged and turned to Renamon and Mewtwo.

"This fight is over!" Marius said to them.

"What? I was on a role!" Kamahi said.

"This was all a plot to kill off all the best warriors so Colvert could easily take over all the worlds. I was a spy for the R.H.D and only now realized it. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. We will soon warp you home with your friends." Marius said.

"You can't do this to me!" Kamahi yelled.

"You are under arrest Kamahi!" Marius said.

"You can't do this!" Kamahi yelled. 

Suddenly , Renamon and Mewtwo disappeared back to their dimension and never remembered a thing.

"You traitor! I was offered a chance to become the best and you ruined it!" Kamahi yelled.

"Save it for the judge." Marius said.

"I'll show you!" Kamahi yelled as he used his wings.

"Stay back!" Marius ordered.

"You're not even armed! You have no right to threaten me!" Kamahi said angrily.

"Guards!" Marius cried.

Kamahi cut him down and disappeared

The End

Learn more of Colvert in Death From Above

See more of Kamahi in Darkness 2

| Page 1 | Page 2 | Stories |


End file.
